Can't Jinx Love
by Kimzy-bubble
Summary: This is basically a romance story between Fred and Hermione that starts during HP:GoF (fourth movie). Yes, a story about the Joker and the Bookworm; funny combination, right? Jokes and realistic logic don't seem to be compatible. Well, they do say opposites attract, so it's only logical… or is 'LOVE' just another practical joke that the universe finds amusing? (corny right :P )


**Can't Jinx Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary:** This is basically a romance story between Fred and Hermione that starts during HP:GoF (fourth movie). Yes, a story about the Joker and the Bookworm; funny combination, right? Jokes and realistic logic don't seem to be compatible. Well, they do say opposites attract, so it's only logical… or is 'LOVE' just another practical joke that the universe finds amusing? Well it's hard to say it's one or the other since they're both the ideas of two different types of people… well, one thing's for sure, you can't jinx love.

A/N: Just a warning, this is based on the movies! I have never read the books and I'm sorry if this ends up disappointing you guys. So anyway guys, this is my Fred x Hermione fanfic, my second Fanfic… I started this for my friend and I wrote a whole awesome chapter… in my math book that ended up being handed to my math teacher just before I graduated and before I could copy it onto a word document…. T^T I had to write it again but unfortunately it's not the same as my awesome one I handwrote... T^T sorry if it's not good… the beginnings are always hard for me to do (Coz I dunno how to even start a FB chat without making it awkward…) well anyway, sorry about the really bad summary I have no idea how to really do them…. Yeah, anyway, the story begins in 3…. 2….. 1!

Chapter 1: Early Morning Antics

Hermione arrived at the Burrow just before dawn. She was completely ready. Her caramel curls were done in a messy braid, with her favourite jacket over just a normal t-shirt. Her denim jeans ended just over her sneakers. Entering the Burrow with a swift knock at the door, Hermione made her way straight to the kitchen. "Arthur, don't forget the pack I prepared by the bed! Ginny wake the twins up!" Molly yelled out. "Oh Hermione dear, you're here," she smiled lovingly. Hermione always loved the way Molly Weasley regarded her as a second daughter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," she greeted.

Molly smiled then turned back to the eggs. "Oh Hermione dear, breakfast is just about ready, why don't you get Harry and Ron up."

"Okay."

Hermione made her way to the long winding stairs. Upon reaching the stairs, she was greeted with a happy Ginny who knew the punctual witch had already arrived ready-to-go style. "Good morning~" she sang out.

"Morning Ginny," she replied, a large smile mimicking Ginny's.

"Ah! A sight for sore eyes," called out a sleepy twin.

"Morning George," she puffed.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You may be twins but you boys are not identical to me," she said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"So who's better looking?" George's twin's voice sounded behind her.

She turned to find Fred Weasley in his towel exiting the bathroom. His smirk was charming of course, but she knew his arrogant cocky self knew that. "W-Why would I find either of you dimwits handsome, you git," she scoffed at him.

He smirked, "So you say."

She was so clearly irritated; she turned on her heel with a huff and continued up the stairs to the rest of the Golden Trio that were asleep upstairs. She finally made it to Ron's room. Harry was the first she noticed, he looked as if he was having a nightmare. Sweat trickled down his temple, his eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids, and his breathing was heavy as if he were watching a horror movie in his mind. Hermione shook him gently, "Harry… Harry, wake up." She shook him a little harder. "Harry, Harry."

Finally, he woke up, startled out of his dream by Hermione's shaking. Hermione watched as he fumbled with his glasses trying to put them on. When he had succeeded in getting them on, he asked her, "Hermione? When did you get here?"

"Just now, you?" she replied moving around the room to light a lamp.

"Last night."

Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron were the best of best friends, _'Of course he got here that early, he probably would've come earlier if it weren't for his blasted aunt and uncle I bet…'_ she thought, mildly empathetic.

She moved around the room to the snoring Ronald Weasley. "Ron! Ron!"

Ron woke from his slumber still half asleep, and was surprised to find Hermione in his room; he let out a "Bloody Hell!" as he tried to cover his clothed body with his thin blanket.

"Get up the both of you," she stated as she made her way to the door. Ron tried to treat her like an annoying alarm and acted as if he had put her on 'snooze'. He wrapped the blanket around himself and closed his eyes hoping for sleep to envelop him. But Hermione wouldn't stand for it, "Get up, Ronald! Your mother says breakfast is ready! Don't you dare go back to sleep!"

When she was sure her yelling had disturbed him from any possible sleep, she triumphantly walked out and shut the door behind her to give the boys a chance to change and prepare for the trip. _'Sometimes he can really get on my nerves…'_ she said to herself as she thought of the reluctant-to-wake-up Weasley.

Back down stairs, she wandered around the kitchen and dining room helping Molly and Ginny set up the table for the eight of them.

"Ah, what a splendid morning this is," a twin commented as he walked into the dining room purposely making eye contact with her, "Don't you agree, Fred?"

Hermione rolled her eyes when the other half of the duo waltzed in, "Sure is, George. Especially when we have an extra lovely lady in the house," he winked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked away from the two and moved around the table setting up each plate with their matching silverware. "Well, if you could both stop switching names this early in the day, the morning would probably be less annoying," she said unamused without looking up from her task.

"Switched names? Did we do that George?"

"I don't think we did Fred."

She stopped working and finally looked at them. "Don't try fooling me boys, I can tell that you," pointing to the twin who was the so-called 'George' of the two, "are in fact Fred, and that you," directed at the second twin, "are George. Now why don't you both go play that trick on someone who'll actually fall for it." With that, she turned on her heel and marched back to the other two ladies in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred stared after Hermione. He was very impressed. She wasn't kidding about being able to tell the difference between the two boys. In fact, the only other person who could truly tell them apart was their mother, Molly. _'Well sometimes we can convince her otherwise,'_ smirked Fred as he recalled that moment in their third year at the train station. She had told him, 'Fred you go first,' and he had said, 'I'm not Fred he is,' gesturing to George, 'Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother,' and she had really believed that he was George. It was one of the few times she had fallen for that joke. His mind wandered back to Hermione Granger, _'I wonder how she can tell us apart… we're __**identical**__…'_ he puzzled over. He smirked at his thoughts of the girl. She was the only hardcore bookworm he knew and was always scolding them, _'but she sure can be a little minx when she wanted to be,'_ he chuckled to himself.

"She's good," his brother laughed.

"Who's good?" yawned the twins' groggy looking younger brother, Ron.

"Hermione," Fred answered.

"What'd she do?"

"We were just going to mess around with her so we switched names. But she wasn't even falling for it to begin with!" George exclaimed excitedly.

'_He always gets excited when this sort of thing happens… I wonder what other pranks he's thinking up now,'_ Fred smirked. "Well, basically the witch can tell us apart... unlike some people," he smirked at the young boy.

"Well, Hermione is very observant," Harry piped in as he came into the dining room, seating himself in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, we know," the three Weasley's said in unison.

"Arthur! Breakfast!" their mother called out. Molly, their mother, suddenly came into the room kissing her four boys on the head and greeted them a "Good morning, sweeties," before she disappeared up the stairs to where her husband was.

Finally, Hermione and Ginny appeared with their breakfast. The girls brought out the waffles, eggs, bacon, a jug of deliciously sweet maple syrup, and another jug filled with sweet citrusy orange juice.

"Smells heavenly," sighed Ron as he seated himself to prepare his plate of food.

Fred caught Hermione's shake of her head as Ron dived right into the bacon. He also caught his baby sister glancing over to where Harry sat. Harry smiled at Ginny which caused her to blush furiously. Fred thought of the many girls that he and his brother had made blush like that, but never once did he ever see Hermione blush. _'Speaking of the girl,'_ he thought as he watched her occupy a seat. Hermione had flawlessly fair skin, a good figure for a fourteen year-old girl, and an attractive face. She had pretty hazel eyes that consisted of mostly a sparkling brown colour. She had a petite nose, and lovely pink lips that made her face even better when it was curved into a sweet smile. She had silky smooth flows of caramel curls that cascaded over her shoulders. Her hair wasn't _that_ long but it wasn't _that _short either; it was… just right. She was currently sitting directly in front of Ron. She would watch Ron eat and complain, and then she would be smiling and sucked into –what seemed like – a very interesting conversation with Ginny. She, like Ginny, would occasionally take secret glances at Ron. _'Ron, you prat, how can you not see she somewhat likes you…'_ he inwardly growled. How could Ron not see it? Couldn't he see it in her smiles? Her eyes?

Fred sighed thinking bitterly about the two. He always thought of Hermione as, well… a sister. A more mature sister that would scold the twins and stand up to them even though she was two years younger than them. She was strong-willed, feisty and clever. She admitted before that she found them to be amazingly skilled wizards and found that they were very clever and creative, but also found them to be extremely childish and didn't approve of their usage of magic. She was just too much of a logical, rational witch that excelled in everything but flying and sports. Fred knew how much she hated flying and remembered the times he would try to get her to fly on his broom just to see her screaming. It was all for his kicks, but he did worry over her well-being. She was a bookworm that loved studying and soaking her brain with information and expanding her knowledge. Fred knew that to his brother, George, Hermione could be annoying and uninteresting, but for him, he enjoyed messing with the little witch. She was incredibly fascinating to him. No doubt she was pretty; pretty to a lot of people. But to Fred, she was brilliant at all times of the day.

His mind came back to her feelings for Ron. That bitter feeling pulsed through his heart as he thought it over. _'Ron may be my brother, but for sure, she could do better,'_ he thought. _'Wait a second,'_ he was shocked. He seemed to be… jealous. _'Wait… me? Fred Weasley, one of the dashing troublemaking twins, jealous? Heh, it's not possible. I can't be! No! you are not jealous of the attention Ron gets from Hermione, Fred Weasley. Your just being protective, that's all…'_ he reasoned out.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a nudge. "Idiot, don't stare," George smirked. One of the things that comes with being twins is that they know what the other is thinking, or something along those lines.

Fred realized then that he had been staring at Hermione the entire time. George made the first move. He stepped forward to claim a seat. There were still four seats left. Fred watched as his twin took the seat that had an empty chair between him and Hermione. He smirked at Fred with a 'mission accomplished' face. Fred came to the empty chair, "Don't eat too much now, young Granger, you don't want to gain that much, do you?" he smirked handsomely at her.

Hermione glared daggers at him and continued with retrieving some tasty golden waffles. Their parents finally came down and joined breakfast. The table that morning was buzzing noisily as everyone talked and ate loudly. Fred loved mornings like these.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once breakfast had been finished and everyone was ready, they all – except for Molly – left the burrow to meet up with their companions. Hermione was at the back of the line of twos with Ginny. The two girls happily chatted away, but often opted to taking in the environment around them. In these moments, Hermione would take the opportunity to make sure Ron was still awake as they walked. She would catch him yawning and almost falling asleep. Each time she was about to nudge him, she was interrupted by the reliable Harry Potter. Harry would pat Ron on the back and remind him that we were heading to the Quiditch World Cup. That spiked excitement in the young Weasley boy. Ron wasn't exactly a dashing prince, or a clever wizard but he does have his good points. And Hermione couldn't help but like him. The only problem was that he's so oblivious to her feelings. _'That's Ron for you…'_ she sighed in defeat and decided to look somewhere else to get her mind off the thick-headed wizard.

She took in the scenery around her. The environment around her was so beautiful this early in the morning. The pretty pine and oak trees had fine green leaves that glistened with the early morning dew. Some leaves fell gently to the ground to create the flooring of the wood. The foliage littered the ground in different shades of greys and browns, and crunched softly as their feet tread over them. Hermione was in awe of the beauty of the wood. The songs of the early morning birds echoed sweetly through the woods. Hermione looked back to the walking group. Her brown eyes rested on the Weasley twins ahead of her. Even from the distance she could tell one from the other.

First things first, with the twins their heights were slightly different; Fred was a smidge taller than George. Fred's hair was styled like his brother's always but the thing she noticed was that his was slightly longer. Fred's hair colour shone because of the morning sun, it was like pretty stands of golden orange. He had fair skin like his brother but less freckles than George. Another thing that was different between them were their eyes. The shape was the same but their eye colours were different. _'I guess nobody else notices,'_ she shrugged. George had mildly dark blue eyes that shone with mischief and had sprinkles of light blue; whereas Fred had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were, like his brother's, mildly dark blue but were more serene as if they mimicked the blue colour of the oceans, and his did not shine with mischief they were softer and kinder looking; they change shades depending on the lighting but each blue they showed made her adore his eyes. She could lose herself in the depths of them. Furthermore, when Fred is being cheeky he looks like a rugged bad boy that girls fawn after longing for attention. Hermione could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she imagined that face. She shook her head, _'No! Hermione Jean Granger! Don't you go getting attracted to Fred! He's just a joker, you're better off crushing on the oblivious Ronald!'_ she scolded herself.

She turned away and started chatting with Ginny. Finally after a while they reached a clearing that had a wonderfully big beautiful tree in the centre. There, under its branches was a short man with a large pack on his back. He wore a nice warm sweater, with what looked like a golfing hat and glasses. He looked very cheerful even after he called out to us that we were late. Arthur Weasley sighed and explained that "Some of us had a late start," meaning Ron, who ironically yawned just after Arthur said it.

Arthur was the first to make introductions. He introduced his ministry co-worker Amos Diggory. After his introductions a fit 17 year-old boy dropped from the tree.

'_Blimey! Where'd he come from?!'_ Hermione jumped.

"And this strapping young man is Cedrick Diggory, my son," Amos proudly stated.

'_He's… a-attractive,'_ Hermione thought blushing. Definitely a 10 on her scale. The two girls smiled at each other, they both approved of his hotness. The group moved on to a cliff, and there in the middle of the cliff was… _'An old boot?'_ Hermione was now thoroughly confused.

"Everyone gather around," Arthur instructed.

"Why?" she whispered to Ginny who shrugged in reply.

"Why are we all gathering round a measly old boot?" she heard Harry ask.

"It's a port key, Harry," explained Amos.

'_Of course!'_ Hermione realized. She'd read about them but didn't know how it worked exactly, since she's never come across one in her life until now.

"Take hold everyone!" Amos exclaimed.

Hermione took hold of the heel of the boot.

"On the count of three… one… two… three!"

Suddenly they were spinning; spinning uncontrollably in the air. Hermione let out her scream. She hated flying, let alone spinning high in the air at an incredible speed. She shut her eyes screaming uncontrollably. A firm arm wrapped around her waist, securing her to a strong body. She felt so safe in this boys arm… _'But who is it?'_ she wondered too scared to open her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred smiled excitedly. This wouldn't be his first time using a port key, but he always enjoyed to the trip. It was thrilling, though he always sticks the landing. He swiftly grabbed hold of the boot beside Hermione. She looked so nervous. He was about to tell her to calm down and that it would be fun, but was interrupted by the loud countdown. "On three… one… two… three!" And they were off, spinning in mid-air, slowly getting faster and faster. Beside Fred, Hermione was screaming. She cried out enough to know her fear of flying was taking over. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body, securing her to his side. Her screams continued but her trembling ceased. He smirked feeling like a super hero that just saved the damsel in distress. _'Who knows, maybe she'll even start falling for me instead of Ronny,'_ he chuckled inwardly. Then he paled, why did he just think like? This wasn't like him, Hermione has always been like a sister to him. _'EWW! NO! Bad Fred! She's like a sister, and she's two year's younger than you, and Merlin, she likes Ron your brother! Stop this!'_ he scolded himself angrily. He felt horrible for thinking like that.

"Everyone! Let go!" one of the adults yelled as loud as they could.

"What?!" Hermione screamed.

"Let go Hermione! It's ok! I got you!" Fred told her over the swirling noises and screams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was shocked, _'How could they tell us to let go in this situation?!' _It was incredulous to her. She wouldn't… she couldn't… she was just too scared.

"Let go Hermione! It's ok! I got you!" a familiar voice told her sweetly.

She still didn't open her eyes. The voice was so soothing and calming to her, _'Ron?'_ she thought. She was surprised he would be so caring towards her. He was like her knight that had come to rescue her and claim her heart. She stopped her screaming and nodded.

"Hold onto me but don't let go yet," the voice told her.

She linked her free arm around his neck and fit her head in the crook of his neck.

"Ok let go in three… one… two… three!" they let go. They were thrown out of the spinning, and spat back to land. With an "oomph" sound the boy landed harshly onto the ground with Hermione safely in his arms not hurt at all from the impact. Slowly she opened her arms.

"FRED?!" she cried out in surprise as she sat up on him.

"Yes?" he winked and smirked.

"You insufferable prat!" she yelled again, hitting him on the chest a few times.

He caught her arms, "Oh so no 'thank you'? I was only protecting my sweet adopted sister."

"Argh! I'm not your sister so don't ever try protecting me like _that_ again!" she cried out so frustrated by him. He just smirked handsomely at her, which caused her to blush furiously. She got off of him, brushed her clothes off and picked up her pack that was accidentally thrown off her shoulders. She marched over to Ginny who smiled widely.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she giggled.

"No! Never speak off this again," Hermione said upset by the whole ordeal. She was so embarrassed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FRED?!" Hermione cried out in surprise. She sat up straddling him. She was so infuriated. But why? _'Wait… she thought I was Ron!'_ Fred realized. Some foreign feeling, the same one he had at breakfast, stabbed at his heart again. _'Why does she always think Ron… It's actually quite upsetting…'_ he thought dejected. But then again, he wasn't complaining about the position.

Instead he opted to winking and answering, "Yes?"

"You insufferable prat!" she screamed.

'_Whoa! Heh, she's definitely got spirit,'_ he thought as he caught her wrists to stop her from hitting him. "Oh so no 'thank you'? I was only protecting my sweet adopted sister," he said flashing a brilliant smile.

"Argh!" she cried out, "I'm not your sister so don't go protecting me like _that_ again!" she blushed. _'She… she blushed!'_ She looked incredibly beautiful with a rosy pink blush on her flawless cheeks. He wanted to touch her cheeks to see if it was a real blush and if it would darken if he got closer but she acted at this moment as if she hated being touched by him. She quickly got off him and snatched up her fallen backpack. He sat up watching her go.

She met with Ginny and they went off after Arthur and the Diggory men. "Need help?" smirked George who had obviously seen everything. He reached down to help Fred up.

"Thanks," Fred smiled sheepishly

"I knew you fancied Hermione."

"Bleh! No way! She's like our sister!" Fred reasoned.

"Sure…" George said clearly not convinced by his answer. They headed for the tent where their company had moved to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, how was it? Please review guys! Tell me if you liked it or if it sucked ;) I can take it guys! Hehehe, anyway, I tried to make this chapter long-ish. So Fred fancies Hermione, eh? ;) when will Hermione fall for Fred? Or will Ron or George get in the way? Omg! The suspense! Dun-dun-dun! Hahaha, we still got a long way to go guys so please stay tuned~~ ;) love you guys! xxxx


End file.
